


bacon butty

by skinsuit



Series: Hate fuck in space [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bacon butty, Bottom Kylo Ren, Established booty call, Kylo Ren gives head, Kylo Ren is greasy, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Hux, Public Sex, Ren is awful at flirting, TW: Fan disservice, messy blow jobs, nasty blow jobs, what would HP sauce be called if there is no Parliament?, who doesn't love bacon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Hux just wanted to eat his bacon sarnie quietly. Then Ren comes into the officer's mess eyes spitting with dark fire. You're not going to get to eat that sandwich Hux.





	bacon butty

It was a boring day in the middle of the galaxy, no rebels to pursue, no colonies to scare into obedience, just a journey from one dull soar system to another. Hux was hungry so he left a capable lieutenant in charge of the bridge and stepped away for the moment to indulge one his most basic urges: hunger. The officer’s mess was nearly deserted just petty officer Rando Anon slurping a bowl of soup in the corner, whilst reading a news briefing. So Hux took from his coat pocket a well wrapped sandwich, a bacon sandwich his favorite in fact. He was just starting to eat it when Kylo Ren came in like an errant storm cloud. Kylo Ren with his full lips, dark liquid eyes, long black hair and slightly greasy aura.

 

He was staring directly at Hux.

“I’m hungry.” 

“I’m sure there are some cooks around Ren, that could—“ 

Ren put up his hand and Hux shut up. . “ I want a sandwich.”

“—Just press the button and the cook will shows up and make you—“

“No, I want that sandwich,” Ren said. 

“My sandwich? “ Hux asked, wondering what bizarre power play this was.

 

“Yes.”

“But I’ve taken a bite out of it .”

“I don’t care, want it.”

“But you don’t like bacon.” 

“Give me the sandwich, Hux.”

 

Sighing Hux handed over the bacon sarnie to his Supreme leader. Glancing over to notice a subtle glint in Ren’s eyes. He wanted more then just food, Hux wondered how this counted as flirting .

Ren slowly at the sandwich staring directly at Hux not blinking once. Petty Office Rando Anon had suddenly finished her soup and and scurried out the door. Even she could tell there was something in the air, a fuck or fight tension which Hux had felt the moment Ren asked for his food. Hux was still hungry though, and hoping it was sex Ren wanted not to force choke him again . Ren finished the sandwich.

“Why was it a bacon sandwich, Hux?” Ren asked.

“I happen to like bacon sandwiches and didn’t know you’d want it.” Hux replied.

“Are you still hungry?” Ren asked.

“I didn’t have lunch,” Hux said in his most self-deprecating tone.

“I need something to get that taste of bacon and brown sauce out of my mouth,” Ren said eyeing Hux steady.

“—I think there is a drink dispenser in the far led corn—“ Hux began

“—Like your cock,” Ren said smiling slightly.

“W-w-ha?” Hux Sputtered blinking at Ren.

“You knew I was hitting on you, do you want this?” Ren asked.

The sight of Ren , his new Supreme leader, on his knees his full lips wrapped around His cock, sent a frisson tot lust through Hux he could feel his cock getting hard. Hux slowly smiled. 

 

“Yes,” Hux said getting to his feet and stretched

Kylo Ren dropped to his knees as Hux unzipped his trousers and pulled out his member. Kylo looked at it for moment, and then lunged for it Kylo’s mouth was shot and wet. The suction,n, moisture and heat, felt amazing. Not only that, it was REN on his knees sucking him off. This was glorious, so amazing, almost like he was soaring flying above the clouds all by himself. Ren’s tongue was playing along the length of his shaft and head in flicking motion that was incredible. Hux stifled a moan and ran his fingers through Ren’s long dark hair… it was greasy and not that sexy. So he stopped, he was still hungry but Ren was so good at this, it was hard to maintain control, Then Ren. looked up at him with those dark liquid eyes and swallowed every inch of Hux’s uncut cock. That was it, HE needed this. Hux took Ren by the back of the head and began to thrust away, Ren sucking deeper and harder, it was like the man had no gag reflex. Hux kept thrusting deeper and harder, letting himself go and letting a small moan. He did it over and over again. Finally as he was about to come, no stopping it. Ren pulled away totally, sputtering coughing and gagging. He backed up and muttered something. Hux was coming there was hot shooting sensation as he dissolved into orgasm. What he failed to notice was Ren was still hacking away. Then the stench of vomit hit him.

Ren had just puked up the entire bacon sandwich. Hux stopped and gagged the smell was overwhelming. He tried to stifle it but he began to be sick as well. The taste of bacon, bile, brown sauce, came up. It was vile. His penis was withering, still dripping jizz and he felt so repulsed. Ren had gotten up and was wiping his mouth. Hux covered his mouth and zip his trousers, haphazardly. Who cared if seeped in his boxers, he had to leave.

They straightened their clothes and left, the door sliding shut behind them.no doubt something or someone would clean up. Hux entered the lift, Ren was on it as well.  
They stood there awkwardly, for a moment.

“Not what I hoped for,” He said flatly.

“No, I doubt I’ll ever be able to enjoy a bacon sarnie again,” Hux sighed.

“Good.” Said Ren.

There lift stopped, and Ren left. Hux wondering if that had been Kylo Ren’s scheme all along.


End file.
